Lucky Pendant
by Yamiko Number 7
Summary: What would happen if Kurama's longlost friend, Kuronue, returned? No, it's not yaoi...or sh'ai...or any of that implied romantic stuff...just friends, people. Just friends.
1. Nightmares

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Lucky Pendant**

**By: KC**

Okay, all this is my first "serious" Yu Yu Hakusho fic. No OOC, no SI, no OEX (Over Exaggeration), nothing like that. It's also my first POV. Also, if you haven't seen the YYH movie (yes, there _is_ a movie), then you'll miss most of the point of this fic. It takes place during the Dark Tournament, and I'm adding another round here for my own convenience. (If this was a part of the series, Team Masho would show up in round 4.)

Enough explaining! Disclaimer time! (Bleh!) *Hands a piece of paper to Bakura* Read it.

Bakura: KC does not own any Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did, she definitely wouldn't be in the hole fifty bucks to her mother. She also might not be torturing me and the other Yu-Gi-Oh bishie.

0.0 *Gets angry and growls* THAT WASN'T IN THERE!!! *Discovers Bakura is actually Yami Bakura* YOU LITTLE...!!! *Pulls out tessen and goes to bean Yami Bakura*

Yami Bakura: *Leaves Bakura's body right before he gets hit, so Bakura gets clobbered instead*

Bakura: Ow... *Falls over*

0.0 Oops...uh...Valgaav, go get the first aid kit...Enjoy the fic!

***

_We were laughing. Kuronue and I had pulled off the biggest heist in our history, maybe in demon history, and we were feeling pretty good about it._

_He shushed me. "We're not in the clear just yet," he reminded me._

_I nodded, but still smiled. The weight of the Ryoki, a highly valuable mirror, in my arms, and the knowledge that we had managed to swipe the most highly-guarded object in the Demon World, were making me somewhat giddy._

_It was then that we heard the sound of a posse behind us._

_"Run," I hissed._

_We both went as fast as we could. I still felt cocky. We were miles ahead of our pursuers. They would never catch us._

_Something small zinged by my ear, and I paid no attention to it. It was when I heard the distinctive snap behind me and the sounds of Kuronue turning around that I stopped._

_The flying object had snapped the chain of the pendant that Kuronue wore off his hip. He was going back to look for it._

_"Kuronue!" I yelled._

_"I need it!" he called back to me._

_Throwing caution to the winds, I followed him. That meant I was there to see the whole thing._

_A rain of sharpened poles fell from the branches of the trees around of us. We had sprung a trap!_

_I watched, unable to do anything as my best friend was enclosed within the poles. I stared in horror as one of them pierced his leg, shooting up a stream of blood._

_"Kuronue!" I screamed again, knowing there was nothing I could do to help him._

_He looked back at me, the pain he was feeling showing in his eyes._

_"Run, Kurama," he gasped._

_"No," I whispered softly, shaking my head. "I won't leave you!"_

_"No!" he yelled. "Get out of here, Kurama! Go! RUN!"_

_The posse was approaching fast. Fear was racing through my veins._

_I didn't stop to think anymore._

_I did what my almost-brother said. I turned and ran._

***

_Chapter One: Nightmares_

***

"Kuronue! _KURONUE!!"_

"Kurama! Wake up!"

That woke me up with a jolt. My friend Hiei's face was a definite comfort after that nightmare. It was also a relief to know that it really was just a dream, that I wasn't going insane.

"Are...are you okay?" Open concern is something entirely new to Hiei. If it weren't the middle of the night, and if we weren't alone, he'd never do this. Yusuke would never let him live it down.

"I'm fine." I forced a smile. "It was just a dream. Go back to bed, Hiei."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Nobody tells me what to do." He went back to his bed in the room we share anyway.

Hiei is a living oxymoron. If any psychologist ever found him, he'd have a field day - before Hiei killed him, that is. Hiei isn't much of a people person, to say the least. Most people tend to stay away from him, and he likes it that way. I think I am his only real friend.

I lay back down and put my pillow over my head. I wish I could be alone, but Hiei would definitely notice if I left the room. He sleeps like a cat - one eye open and completely alert all night. If I went outside, he would follow me. That would only defeat the purpose.

What is going on with me? It's been years since I've dreamed of Kuronue, but for the past three nights - ever since we came to the Dark Tournament - I've dreamed of the night when I lost him. I've also got this unshakable feeling that somebody is watching me.

Foxes are predators. We don't like to feel hunted.

Getting mouthfuls of pillow instead of air, I finally pulled the thing off my face. God only knows why I put it there in the first place. I might as well forget about sleeping tonight. There's no way I'll be able to relax that much.

I wrapped my hand around the pendant that hung on my neck. I never take it off. It's the only thing of Kuronue's that I still have.

He had always insisted that it was lucky. I sighed and rubbed it. I normally don't believe in that kind of thing, but if I ever needed luck, it was now, during the tournament. Risking my life on a daily basis is a part of life here. I don't like to, but what else can I do?

I decided to go outside anyway. Maybe the fresh air would clear my head.

It was only when I sat up that I saw the shadow over my bed and the silhouette standing at the window.

***

"Jeez, Kurama, you're a real mess." Subtlety doesn't seem to be a word in Yusuke's vocabulary.

"Why, Yusuke, I hadn't noticed," I responded sarcastically.

"Really?" Kuwabara asked, that confused look ever-present on his face, only replaceable by the dumbstruck look he gets when he sees Yukina. He's one of the few people Hiei actually feels somewhat sorry for, and that's saying a lot.

"Sarcasm just evades you, doesn't it, Kuwabara." Pity doesn't seem to keep Hiei from tormenting him every chance he gets.

"What're you saying, half-pint?!"

"I'm saying you're an idiot."

"You little shrimp! I ought to beat you silly!"

That is something I would pay to see. Hiei has never been "silly" in his life.

"Try it, you big oaf."

"Why you...!"

"Children!" Yusuke intervened. "Save it for the tournament!"

I just leaned against the wall and started to rub my pendant. Let them fight it out. This one has been coming for quite a while, and I have other things to think about. Like, who was outside the window last night? By the time I had gotten to the window, the person was already gone.

Also, in the building with the apartments the fighters in the tournament are allowed to stay in, our room is on the third story. Whoever our 'visitor' was last night, he went to a hell of a lot of trouble to look in.

And why do I feel like I recognize him?

"Yusuke's right," The masked fighter said quietly, jolting me back to reality and the argument. "You two don't have any energy to waste fighting with each other."

"Fine." Kuwabara leered at Hiei. "You're lucky he said something, twerp, or I would have beat you into a pulp."

That is highly unlikely.

Hiei just looked back at him. "You're not worth it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kuwabara spluttered.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Hiei turned away.

Before another fight could spring from the embers of the first one, we heard the announcer say, "Round three is now beginning! Teams Yurameshi and Ryoki, please enter the ring!"

Ryoki?!

That's the name of the - 

"In case you didn't hear, Kurama, the round is starting now." Hiei was looking at me with an annoyed half-glare.

"I heard it the first time," I snapped at him, standing up straight. "I'm not Kuwabara."

I guess I get cranky when I don't sleep all night.

Hiei raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I muttered. "Why do you ask?"

He simply pointed to my chest.

I looked down. Without realizing it, I had clamped my hand over the pendant and begun to squeeze it. My knuckles had turned white from the effort I had no clue I was making.

I quickly let go and placed the pendant back under my shirt.

"You're starting to worry me, Kurama," Hiei said softly.

"I'm fine," I said shortly, turning away. I definitely wasn't fine, but the last thing I needed was Hiei watching me like a hawk, which I knew he would do if he was worried about me.

"I'm fine, Hiei," I repeated. "Let's go."

***

I followed the rest of my team out into the sunlight, greeted by the crowds' raucous jeers. What a wonderful way to start a day. I can't even blame it on lack of coffee, seeing as I don't drink it.

I glanced at the other team. All were tall, and each wore a hooded black robe.

Hiei cursed under his breath."If we can't see them, we can't read them," he muttered to me.

"I know," I replied, still irritated. I'm not an idiot so stop treating me like one. 

It was then that I realized the energy emanating from one of my opponents was familiar to me.

I also saw that he was looking at me.

***

So, how do you like it? Writing it was certainly fun! (Especially the Hiei/Kuwabara banter - I've always wanted to do one of those.) There will be...let's see...four more chapters! Please R&R and I will try to post them ASAP! Of course, I have to finish them first...maybe if I get enough positive reviews, I'll write faster...*hint hint* ^.^


	2. The First Match

**Lucky Pendant**

By: KC

Alright! Chapter Two is here! I'm going to plunge right in, assuming you've already read Chapter One. If you haven't....well, your loss. Good luck catching up, you poor Chapter One-less people. As for the rest of you...well...do you like it?

Valgaav: They wouldn't have gone on to the second chapter if they didn't like it.

Oh...I guess you're right.... ::Pats Valgaav on the head, being careful to avoid the big pointy horn:: Thank you.

I hate writing disclaimers, so the disclaimer from Chapter One carries over to this chapter. (None of my bishie want to read it after what happened to Bakura.)

Bakura: ::Holds head and moans::

Uh...eh heh. If that's not okay, then it's too darn bad - I already said I didn't own them.

So...if you do like it...well...enjoy!

_Chapter Two: The First Match_

It was then that I realized a member of the opposite team was looking at me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes under the hood, I could feel his stare. It was unnerving.

I was in a bad mood already. This was the last thing I needed.

I stared right back at him.

He turned away.

The announcer seemed completely oblivious to all this. "Will the team captains please come to the ring and discuss terms for this round!"

Is that a question or an order? I can never tell.

Yusuke and the hooded figure who had been staring at me stepped into the ring.

"Let's make this short," the figure said softly. "One-on-one fights. Best of five."

"That's fine with me," Yusuke grinned. To Yusuke, one-on-one fights are nothing but an opportunity to be in the spotlight.

I personally could care less.

Hiei raised an eyebrow and glanced at me. "Great. Another chance for him to feed his ego."

"My thoughts exactly," I replied.

"Do you think we'll end up saving this round too?" Hiei continued.

"Maybe."

"Will the first fighters please enter the ring!" The announcer exclaimed in her eternally perky voice. That's either a natural high, or a hell of a lot of coffee on her part.

Yusuke grinned and stepped into the ring. A different one if the hooded fighters entered opposite of him.

"Ready, and...begin!"

- - - -

"Ready, and...begin!"

Yusuke immediately sprang at his opponent. The hooded fighter evaded him easily and, turning, struck him in the back. Yusuke slammed into the ring floor. He immediately leapt to his feet and tried it again, with the same results.

"Idiot," Hiei muttered.

I sighed. "The way he's fighting, we will have to salvage this round."

"At least we can count on the masked fighter," Hiei grumbled. "We'll have to scrape Yusuke off the ring floor with a spatula."

I smothered a laugh. The sad truth was, it looked like Hiei's dire prediction may come true. Yusuke was in the process of getting absolutely flattened when I looked up.

Not for long, though.

Having jumped to evade Yusuke's last attack, the hooded fighter was closing in from above. Even though he was flat on his back, Yusuke was wearing a smirk, meaning only one thing - there was some sort of ace up his sleeve.

I could see his fist was glowing blue with spirit energy.

I knew what was coming, and I also knew that dodging in midair (without the power of flight, that is) is nearly impossible. I immediately began to pity the hooded fighter. This match would not end well for him.

"SHOTGUN!"

The blast struck the cloaked fighter square in the chest. He gave a cry of surprise and tumbled from the air, landing flat on his back. He did not rise.

The announcer began the count.

"One!...Two!...Three!...Four!..."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Why bother? He's obviously not getting up."

"Five!...Six!...Seven!..."

I shrugged. "Rules are rules."

"Eight!...Nine!..."

Hiei snorted. "Pointless."

"TEN! The first match goes to Team Yurameshi!" The announcer waved grandly at the scoreboard. A green O appeared under our team name.

"One down, two to go." Kuwabara grinned arrogantly as Yusuke left the ring. "I'm next!" He started towards the second cloaked fighter, who already stood in the ring.

"No." I held out my arm, blocking his way. "I will fight this one."

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "But...but...Hey!"

"No buts," I said firmly. "It would be easy for him to conceal a weapon or something equally as deadly under that cloak. I am better prepared to take the chance than you."

What I didn't say was that he would probably make some stupid, ego-related mistake that would cost him the match, maybe even his life.

We just couldn't take the risk.

I stepped away from my friends and into the ring.

The announcer grinned at me. Despite my "traitorous nature" (allying with humans is a demon's mortal sin), I think she might actually like me.

Or maybe I'm flattering myself.

The announcer turned to the crowd. "I think we can look forward to a good beating now, folks!"

I sighed. So she only wanted to see me get pounded.

Thank you oh so very much for your support.

The announcer turned back to us. "Fighters ready? Okay! Let the second match begin!"

- - - -

Alright! Two chapters done already! I'm so proud of me... . So do you still like it? I realized when I was writing it that Kurama is a little OOC - he's too cynical, more like Hiei. He's fun to write like that, though! (Please - how can you know Kuwabara without being a little cynical? It's not humanly possible.) Oh well. I'm not changing it! Please forgive the fight scene - I'm particularly bad at writing action. I do psychotic humor much better. (All you have to do to know that is read my other fics.) Also, notice the abundance of unnamed, hooded fighters. That's right, folks: if it's not a main character, then I don't give a damn. .

I must go find chocolate before I start the next chapter. NEED CAFFEINE!!!

Kurama: 0.0 I beg to differ...

So R&R and keep reading! Arigato de gozaru yo!


	3. The Second Match

****

Lucky Pendant

By: KC

Here it is! Chapter Three of my first fic WITH A PLOT! Yay! I'm so proud of me... I accomplished my goal from the end of Chapter Two - I FOUND CHOCOLATE! Woo-hoo! ::Pops another Tootsie Roll in her mouth and puts the wrapper in the rapidly growing pile behind her:: Mmm...utter happiness and bliss... .

Yami: . How many of those things are in a bag, again?

Kurama: Over seven hundred... 0.0

Yami: We're doomed...

Oh, you people are so gloomy. Smile! ::Throws a Tootsie Roll at Yami::

Um...back to the fic...I feel like Happy Gilmore. He needs to work on his short game, and I need to work on my fight scenes. I will try to improve by next chapter (or maybe even by the end of this one).

The disclaimer from Chapter One carries over to this chapter as well. (They're all still afraid to read it.) The tournament is still on. Kurama is still slightly OOC. Kuwabara is still stupid. (Really. Was there ever any doubt about that one?) I am still writing. You are hopefully still reading.

Enjoy!

_Chapter Three: The Second Match_

"Let the second match begin!"

This cloaked fighter was completely different from the one Yusuke fought. He immediately charged at me, brandishing a dagger drawn from the depths of his cloak. He intended to kill me on the spot!

Fortunately for me, I'm much faster than that.

I sprang out of his reach and quickly pulled my rose out of my hair. I wasn't about to fight a blade bare-handed, no matter how small.

"Rose Whip!"

I lashed out with my whip, catching him around the ankle and slamming him into the ring floor. He immediately stood back up and attacked my whip with his dagger.

Yeah, right. Good luck breaking that, buddy.

I yanked on my whip, upending my opponent again. I released the whip from his ankle. This fight would go nowhere fast as long as I kept knocking his feet from under him and nothing else.

He immediately rolled to his feet and charged again, dagger clearly visible.

He couldn't really be that stupid...could he?

I jumped away again.

Then, for just a moment, his hood flapped back, and I saw him smirk. It was the same smirk Hiei wore when he knew his fight was in the bag.

Then his second dagger flashed in the sun.

- - - -

It was too late for me to dodge. His second dagger bit into my chest, ripping through shirt and flesh and splattering blood onto his own face and the floor.

My blood.

I landed hard on my side. I pushed myself to my feet, then staggered backwards, shock making it difficult for me to regain my balance. I couldn't believe I had been caught so badly off my guard.

"Kurama!" I heard Hiei yell from the sidelines. "It's not over yet!"

Hiei was right. I wasn't dead yet, and it would be a cold day in hell when I gave up without a fight.

But where was my opponent?

There! Above me!

I narrowly dodged his flying strike. If it had hit, he would have killed me.

Maybe that pendant really was lucky.

I wasn't waiting to be attacked anymore.

I picked up my whip from where I had dropped it. Fighting unarmed against this particular opponent had proven to be a very bad idea.

I swung my whip around and caught the robed fighter by the leg. I had abandoned this strategy before, and look what it had gotten me - another scar to add to the collection.

I slammed him into the ground headfirst. I waited for him to get up.

And waited.

And waited.

"TEN!"

I jumped slightly. I hadn't even realized she was doing the count.

I also hadn't realized that I had been fingering the pendant under my shirt.

I quickly lowered my hand, praying Hiei hadn't seen. He would be worried if he saw me doing that again.

"The second match goes to Team Yurameshi!" The announcer waved again at the board. Another green O appeared next to the first one.

"Wow, two already for Team Yurameshi!" the announcer continued, pointedly ignoring the overwhelming jeers from the crowd. "Team Ryoki had better get it's act together if they want to get to the next round!"

Translation: Damn you, Kurama. Damn you, Hiei. Damn all of you in that human team. I hope you all die soon.

We have such a lovely announcer.

"This next match could spell victory for Team Yurameshi!"

Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Will the fighters for the third match please enter the ring!"

This time, Hiei stepped forward, with no argument from Kuwabara. Even he knew that preventing Hiei from fighting was technical suicide.

The fighter from the opposite team was the team leader.

"Let the third match begin!"

- - - -

AAAAAGH!! ::Dodges the many pointy/heavy/explosive/all-of-the-above objects being thrown at her from various Kurama fans:: I'm SORREEEEEEEEE!!! C'mon! NOBODY can go through a fight like that without getting hurt! It's not fatal! He'll get better! LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONE!!!

Only two more chapters to go! Yay! ::Thinks to herself:: I still have to rope somebody into reading the disclaimer next chapter...oh well. I will get somebody to read it, that I will.

Yami: ::Puts hands over ears:: AARGH! "DUBBED KENSHIN" TALK! NO MORE!!!

Oops. . Sorry. Bad habit. I am trying to break it, that I -

Yami: NOOOOO!

Sorry Yami.

Oh, BTW, I just realized that Hiei is completely OOC...oh well. It could be worse: he could be drunk.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. The Third Match

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Lucky Pendant**

**By: KC**

Now we're at Chapter Four! Yay! I'm making very good progress. *Pats self on back* I'm so proud of me... ^.^ I finally got somebody to read the disclaimer! Double yay!

Kurama: I'm already jumping through hoops for you in this fic...do I have to?

YES!

Kurama: Okay...*Clears throat* The authoress does not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, otherwise she would be living in Tahiti somewhere instead of the middle of nowhere like she does now.

KURAMA!!!

Kurama: 0.0 That's what it says! *Brandishes the paper at KC* Look!

*Reads* It does...but _who did it?!_

Yami: *Whistles guiltily as he hides the pen*

Oh, Yami...

Yami: meep...

*Flames appear in the background* YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!! *Turns back to readers*um...the hiding the pen thing was taken from Angel Cesia...I don't even own the disclaimer...that's kind of sad.

Yami: *Snicker* I'll say.

YOU! YOU DIE! DOOM UPON YOU!!! *Starts chasing Yami*

Kurama: *Blinks* Um...On with the fic! Enjoy! 

***

_Chapter Four: The Third Match_

***

"Let the third match begin!"

I saw Hiei put on an enticing grin, the kind he shows when he's going to try to persuade somebody. "Before we start this fight, why don't you take off that cloak and show me who you really are." It wasn't a question.

The team leader went straight to the point. "No."

"Why not." Still not a question. Hiei was getting annoyed.

"I cannot tell you," the his opponent said simply. "I simply can't take it off."

Hiei growled and unsheathed his sword. "Fine," he growled, holding it ready in front of him. "I'll tear it off of you myself when I win!"

"As you wish," his opponent hissed softly.

Hiei lunged.

The leader dodged.

Hiei turned and lunged again.

The leader parried with a scythe he'd produced from seemingly nowhere. He swung it down for a strike.

This time Hiei dodged.

Kuwabara's eyes wandered about the ring. "Wow! They're going so fast I can't even see them!"

The poor idiot.

I didn't have the heart to tell him he was looking in the wrong place.

The announcer seemed to be having the same problem. "Whoa! They're fast, folks! I can't even see them any more!"

I stifled a laugh. She, too, was looking in the wrong direction.

I wondered if she and Kuwabara were somehow distantly related.

Then I realized I was thinking of such things only to keep my mind off the more pressing matters that lay at hand -

My memories.

The weapon and fighting style of the team leader were familiar to me.

_It can't be, I mused silently. __ It just can't be. He's dead..._

_Or is he?_

_I left him. I don't know._

_If I could only see his face..._

_Then I would know for sure._

Then I would know.

There's a reason they say to be careful what you wish for.

***

A sharp clang rang through the air as blade struck silver blade. It jolted me back to reality and the fight.

Both fighters strained against their blades, each trying to gain an advantage. They braced against the ground and pushed with all their might.

"Well, there they are, folks!" the announcer said genially.

I sighed. This, children, is what caffeine does to you. Run away.

Hiei was grinning despite the struggle. "I win, he hissed.

"What the hell are you talking about," the other fighter gasped.

"I said I'd remove your cloak when I won."

"So?" he gasped again.

"So this." Without warning, Hiei ducked under the rod of the scythe. With the force opposing him suddenly gone, the team leader fell forward. Hiei leaped in again and sliced open the back of his cloak.

The stadium was silent as it fell away from his body, finally showing his face.

That was when my world turned upside down.

***

The shredded cloak fell away from his body, showing his face to the crowd.

I heard myself gasp as my world jarred with shock.

It couldn't be! It just couldn't be!...

...it was. It was him.

I tried to speak.

I couldn't.

My entire body was completely frozen. It was all I could do to breathe, forcing one shaky breath after another.

He looked my way. A smile played across his lips when he realized what was going on.

I'm in shock and you think it's funny.

God damn.

He looked at the announcer. "Miss, I forfeit. Give the round to Team Yurameshi." He left the ring, ignoring the announcer's comments about how unexpected this all was.

I could barely hear her. My mind was spinning.

Then, through the haze that blanketed my mind, I realized he was walking towards me.

I still couldn't move.

Then he was right in front of me.

He pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Kurama," he whispered softly. "Kurama, is that you...?"

After all this time...even in a human body, he recognized me...

My knees gave way, and I fell heavily against him, shaking.

"Kuronue," I gasped. "Kuronue..."

My mind was next to go, and I watched vaguely as my world spun and faded into darkness.

***

This is, simply, the end of Chapter Four. Did you like it? Oh, and by the way, rest assured, I don't read/write/advocate yaoi.  Kurama and Kuronue are best friends, pretty much brothers, and each thought the other was dead...c'mon, it's been like 20-plus years! You don't think they're gonna hug?! Well fine. If you have something against brotherly relationships like I write them, then you might as well stop reading now, 'cause Chapter Five (the *final* chapter) will have lots of it. None of my pathetic action scenes, no more of that overly-caffeinated announcer (Thank God), mostly just K&K catching up on what's been happening.

I should probably explain something. I really hate those blade-on-a-string things the fake Kuronue uses in the movie, so I gave Kuronue a full-size staff, something that looks like a cross between Deathscythe's scythe and the weapon that crazy Ren kid uses on "Shaman King". He's a psycho little kid who wears reeeeeeeeealy short shorts (I mean, it'd be a Speedo if it weren't for those little bits of cloth that make up the legs), but he's got the coolest weapon. Needless to say, Kuronue really likes his new little "toy"... ^.^

I must now go get some sleep. For some reason, my mom came into my room at 3 a.m. this morning, and I am a really light sleeper. She just says, "Go back to sleep." HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! YOU HAD MY LIGHT ON AND EVERYTHING!!! *Grumble grumble growl* Chapter Five'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow. I suppose I'd better go wake Kurama...

Stay tuned for Chapter Five! Please R&R!


	5. Resolution

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Lucky Pendant******

**By: KC**

Yay! The final chapter of this fic is here! I'm actually finishing a fic for once! (Most of my others are 30+ pages and counting...) I'm so proud of me! ^.^

*Pokes Valgaav* You read it this time. *Waves the disclaimer at him*

Valgaav: '0.0 You won't beat me up, will you...?

That's pathetic. You're worried about getting beaten up...you're a dragon, for goodness sake!

Valgaav: You're the authoress.

Good point. *Thinks for a little bit* Read it anyway. Yami, put that pen away before I shove it up your nose.

Yami: *Blushes and pockets pen*

Thank you. *Waves hand at Valgaav* Read it!

Valgaav: *Shivers a little bit* The...the authoress does not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, nor does she own any of the characters mentioned in the opening paragraphs (such as myself), even though she acts as though she own them, it's not true.

*Twitches* If you added that last part on a whim, you have point zero-zero-zero-zero-two seconds of life left...

Valgaav: It's written in! See?! *Waves paper at authoress, vaguely reminiscent of Kurama in previous chapter*

It _is written in...YAMI!!!_

Yami: I didn't do it this time, I swear!

Then who did...?

Kurama: *Grins and waves Yami's pen* Guilty as charged. However, what I wrote is true...

YOU!!! HERE!!! NOW!!! DEATH AWAITS YOU!!!

Kurama: You can't kill me. You need me for the rest of this fanfiction.

*Blinks* Is true...but I must kill somebody...*Lightbulb* YAMI!!!

Yami:0.0 But...but I didn't do it!! *Points wildly at Kurama* He even admitted it! DON'T KILL ME!!! PLEASE!!!

Yugi: *Sigh* You're taking one for the team, buddy.

Kurama: *Nods sagely* Too true.

Yami: But...but...*sees authoress bearing down on him* AAAAAAAAH! *Runs away*

Valgaav: *Watches them go* Uh...

Kurama: You'll get used to it. *Turns to readers* Enjoy the fic!

***

_Chapter Five: Resolution_

***

"Kurama?" I heard somebody call my name as if from a distance. Everything was still dark.

"Come on, Kurama," The voice continued. "Wake up."

Slowly, my vision returned. I was lying face-down in some sort of bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw black cloth and the hilt of a sword. Hiei.

"Where am I," I muttered, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"You're back in our room," Hiei replied calmly. "You fainted."

I cringed internally at the word. Fainting shows weakness, something I couldn't afford - at least not until the tournament was over.

My headache got worse.

"You'd better get up," Hiei continued. "Somebody is here to see you." I felt him nudge me.

"Alright," I moaned. I didn't really want to get up, but Hiei obviously wasn't giving me any choice in the matter. I rolled over and slowly sat up, my eyes adjusting to the brighter sunlight. It took me a couple of seconds to see clearly.

When I could, I thought I was going to faint again.

Kuronue was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Glad to see you're awake," he smiled.

My headache was suddenly gone.

Hiei gave a little half-smile and stood. "I'll just leave you two alone."

The door swung shut behind him.

I was once again alone with my best friend.

***

I looked down. After what had happened so long ago, I didn't think I could meet my friend's eyes. I wasn't even sure I could call him my friend anymore after I had abandoned him.

I heard him get up, and soon I felt the bed sag where he sat next to me. I felt him take my chin gently in his hand, and he turned my head so I was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

How can you ask that. You can't have forgotten what happened. How can you say that to me.

I tried to speak and choked on my words. My throat was once again frozen.

I think he understood anyway.

"It's about what happened thirty years ago, isn't it." It wasn't a question.

I nodded silently and laid my head against his chest. I could feel tears coming and I tried my hardest to keep them back.

I heard him lean over until his head was next to mine.

"It's not your fault," he whispered softly.

Not...my...fault...

That was when I let go completely. I let the coming tears flow down my cheeks as I lay against my almost-brother's chest. I cried uncontrollably and he let me.

We sat like that for a long time.

***

I woke up suddenly. I hadn't even been aware that I was asleep.

I realized I was still leaning against Kuronue's chest. I hastily sat up.

He smiled down at me. "Glad to see you're awake."

I smiled back. "Didn't you say that before?"

He laughed softly. "So I did." Then his tone turned serious. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me softly.

I smiled reassuringly at him. "I feel much better," I told him. Then I realized it was true. I felt as though thousand-pound weights had been lifted from my shoulders and my heart.

He must have seen this in my face. "Glad to hear that." He was silent for a couple of seconds, then he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

He grinned at me. "I guess I'm just used to seeing you at eye level."

I blinked as I realized that my human form was indeed a full eighteen inches shorter than my demon form. "I guess now I know how Hiei feels all the time," I laughed.

_I heard that, Hiei growled in my head._

_I know, I thought back at him._

Then I remembered I had something to ask Kuronue.

I turned to look at him. "Why did you enter this tournament anyway?"

He gave me a little half-smile. "I had heard that you had taken a human form, but I couldn't get permission from the Spirit World to search for you." He stopped and chuckled softly. "My reputation preceded me."

"So?" I prompted.

"Then I heard that the winner of this tournament gets one wish granted. I was going to wish for access to the human world so I could find you."

I put a hand over my eyes. My God. He went to all this trouble simply to find me. All of that just for me, just to find me...

I turned my attention back to Kuronue and found him looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "You've been looking strangely at me all day," I told him. "Spit it out already."

He gave me a half-smile. "When I heard you had taken a human form, I came up with a sort of quiz I could give you when I found you to make sure you were really...well, you." He blinked. "That came out completely wrong."

"I understood it." I smiled again. "If you had given me the quiz, what would I have had to do?"

"Tell me something that only the two of us know," he responded.

I grinned. I knew exactly what to say. I leaned in and whispered it in his ear.

The effect on him was instantaneous. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He turned slowly to look at me. "You...you still remember that?" 

I nodded slowly. "Yep. Sure do." I leaned in toward him, a grin that could only be described as sharklike on my face. "I'll tell her, too."

Kuronue's eyes got even wider. "There...There's no need...to do that..." He blinked. "It's blackmail!"

I laughed. "You are so gullible."

"You...!!!"

The next thing I knew, Kuronue hand me in a headlock and was noogieing me mercilessly.

"Aagh!" I yelled. "Stop it! Let go! MERCY!"

And then he stopped.

His hand was on my collarbone. "What's this?" he asked, feeling the lump under my shirt.

I pulled it out.

"It's your pendant," I said slowly. "I...I went back later and found it." I took it off my neck and held it out to him. "Take it. It's still yours."

Kuronue looked at the pendant for one very long moment. Then he closed his hand over mine and pushed it back toward me. "No," he said softly. "I want you to have it, Kurama. You keep it."

"Are you sure," I asked him softly.

"Yes." His face split into a grin. "It is lucky, and you're going to need plenty of luck for the rest of this tournament!"

I smiled as I put the pendant back around my neck. "You're right."

Just then, Hiei opened the door. "Kurama, the fourth round is about to start. Are you ready?"

I looked up at Kuronue, then back at Hiei. I guess my heart belongs in two places now. It feels pretty good.

"Yes, Hiei. I'm ready."

***

So how was it? I really hope you liked the fic! I know I sure had fun writing it...^.^

Okay, time to tell you about my other projects. (It's free advertising, I'll take it.)

1) Humor/Intro: Called "Shetauni". I basically create my own YYH character and see how she (yes, _she_) reacts with the boys. Pointless in the scheme of things, but lots of fun.

2) Humor/Crossover: Called "Switch Fic Yet Again." This time, I put Kurama in Dragon Knights and Rune in YYH. Lots of fun, attampted murder (Don't worry, nobody dies unless I kill them), and more insanity then you can shake a proverbial stick at. Wahoo!

3) Humor/Crossover: "Yet Another Switch Fic". (Yeah, all the names of my switches have "switch fic" somewhere in the title.) We put Yami in X/1999 and Fuma in Yu-Gi-Oh. For this one, I'm teaming up with my friend, who knows more about X then I'll ever *want* to know, and I know much more about Yu-Gi-Oh than she does. Perfect trade!

4) Action/Adventure: This one doesn't have a title yet...*sigh* I'm thinking, though! Basically, Valgaav from Slayers Try gets pulled forward to present-day Japan and, with the help of a teenage girl named Sheila, has to figure out how to get back to his own time and how to get his enemy, who was also dragged with him, back as well. (I'm really enjoying writing this one.)

5)Humor/Crossover: "Kitty Kaper." If you've ever been to the website Ghost's Anime Kitties (and if you haven't, what are you waiting for *Google searches work best*), then you'll know it has a fanfiction section. This fic is being written for them, but I'll post it here if I get even one request to do so. Basically, has to do with kitties and their corresponding bishie, and how they interact with each other.

6) Humor/Crossover: "Harem Day 2003." Harem Day: noun: a day in which an author(ess)'s five favorite characters (of the opposite sex) come spend 24 hours in the real world with them. This one is a laugh a minute, even if you're not on a sugar high and don't get any of my inside jokes. I just love this one.

Also, every fic mentioned in this list is a work in progress, so there is some stuff done on all of them already. I won't post them unless I get at least one review asking me to, though. So, please R&R&R! (Read, Review, Request)

Thanks for sticking with me for all five chapters of this thing! *Puts an "I Love My Readers" bumper sticker on her car* (It looks really good next to her "Otaku and Proud" sticker.) Please, please e-mail me - I just love getting mail, and if you ask me a question or something, I will be sure to e-mail you back! My address is youkokuronue11686@yahoo. com.  If you do e-mail me, though, please put "about your fic (name of fic)" or "To the authoress of (name of fic)" in the subject, so I'll know that your e-mail is a review or a question, and not some psycho virus designed to crash my computer. If I don't reply, that means a) I have not yet read your e-mail, b) I never received your e-mail, c) the e-mail doesn't have one of the designated messages in the subject, and was considered a virus and deleted, or d) your e-mail flamed me and I fed it to Enix, the dragon-demon living under my bed who eats all the flames I receive.

Thanx again for taking the time to read this fic! See ya!


End file.
